


Protège-Moi

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Descent into Madness, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is at his wits end for the case of the ripper, but the more he pushes himself into the case the less <i>remorse</i> he feels for the victims and begins developing a fondness for the killer behind the crimes. Will figures out that Dr. Lecter isn't all innocent as he seems, and together they unleash Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Will sat outside of Doctor Lecter's office awaiting for his appointment he picks up a faded _Time_ magazine before setting it down again, he had read it last week and nothing of it interests him.

Looking around the small waiting room he admires the artwork much of Hannibal's own skillful hands and sighs he didn't have enough talent as the older man did.

Will was simply a FBI consultant and after his own sanity was questioned by Jack Crawford in order to rescue his own job Will was forced to attend therapy sessions with _Doctor Lecter_. It had been almost a month and Will no longer felt skittish around the older man, in fact he felt a warmth each time he entered the room and for those two hours Will could rip away the mask he wore exposing all of his own secrets to the doctor.

Oddly as it seems Will felt his heart skip each time he was around the doctor he felt like a lovesick teenager as Hannibal says his name in such a way he wants to fall apart at the seams to please Hannibal in anyway possible.

Who was he kidding? Hannibal was beautiful while Will was just plain in the comparison, no one loved Will he was alone in Wolf's Trap, he had thought of getting a dog a few times but he felt guilty at the thought of even leaving the dog alone.

Alone.

Will's sanity had been questioned after investigating the most recent string of murders some called it or the killer for that matter _The ripper_. Will had seen enough grizzly crimes but nothing compared to what he had seen one day; a girl's whose body was impaled by a set of deer antlers with almost all of her vital organs missing.

Will and Jack Crawford's team was working hard on the case with false leads and no one in suspicion, the body count total was almost thirteen by now. 

Each woman, all suffering a fatal death with all their organs gone.

Will had laughed grimly as he realized what the killer was doing with the organs, in his own privacy before telling Jack and Beverly Katz; "He's eating _them_."

Jack ran his hand through the back of his head before asking how Will knew. "Some bastard is just killing these women and eating their organs?" 

Will agreed watching Beverly's unreadable expression become a shade of green, she had then ran out of Jack's office to vomit in the girl's restroom.

A week later when the body count had risen to ten Will stood at the scene picturing the killer, who had dragged the poor girl out by her hair before killing her with her own pillow suffocating her, her organs had been removed and she was placed in a chair like a forgotten doll.

Will didn't realise it but he had found himself gripping onto the _dead_ girl's throat he didn't see the killer no longer, himself was in place. 

He felt an unknown rage rise inside him, he didn't feel remorse for the victim he felt empathy with _the killer_. Although Will wouldn't dare eat the organs he looked around the girls home, noticing that she was in deep with financial fraud and was arrested many times for identity theft, these girls weren't helpless they were greedy, cold hearted and were as the killer himself.

For once Will didn't want the killer to be caught each girl that he had checked upon their life story was almost all the same.

Criminals, con artists, child abusers, druggies and most of all Will felt like he had been kicked in the gut _animal abusers_.

Frozen over the dead corpse, he fought a bitter urge to laugh in the girl's face, _something was wrong with Will_.

Jack too had noticed it when Will suggested that perhaps it was a cold hearted justice almost, that was when therapy had been forced into place.

Now the body count was almost thirteen and Will had stopped feeling sorry for the victims, he wanted to experience what the killer felt as he tore their life away from them.

Will shook the thought _he wasn't a killer_ he was supposed to help the families that lost-.

What families? These girls had no one and who they did have didn't care.

Will snapped himself back into reality; he was hearing his name be called it was Hannibal himself standing against the doorframe he wore a elegant suit as usual and although it was barely six o'clock at night Hannibal appeared fresh as a daisy while Will took a whiff of himself he could smell coffee, sweat and a faint odour of spaghetti he had inhaled before coming to his session that evening.

Peachy.

"Hello Will, how are you this evening?" Hannibal said as Will walked into the familiar room feeling a rush of warmth already inside himself.

"I'm alright, how are you doctor Lecter?" Will pictured himself becoming embraced with Hannibal, he wanted to feel his lips upon Hannibal's to taste him to become _his_.

"I'm well." Was all the doctor said as he helped himself into his usual spot watching Will sit across from him.

"So what is it you would like to talk about this evening?" Hannibal always seem to go directly to the point.

"There isn't nothing bothering me, just Jack still freaking out about the ripper on the loose." Will sighed and for the first time he studied Hannibal's face as he said the rippers name; something was off.

Hannibal had pressed his lips firmly together as if he were trying to avoid speaking, he nodded but Will was still troubled.

"Is he pressuring you again?" Hannibal asked and Will felt safer as he did, like as if Hannibal truly cared about Will's well being.

Will shifts in his seat and focuses on a statute in Hannibal's office it's a deer and for some unknown reason Will feels calmer, as if he's been drugged.

"No, he just doesn't understand how the body count is rising so high.." Will trails off as the deer in Will's mind becomes the same set of horns impaled into each girl, he feels his throat become dry, his mind is racing as Hannibal speaks again.

"I believe Will its not the worst crime the FBI hasn't been able to solve, it took them almost thirty years for then to figure out who the Green River killer was." Hannibal says and Will feels a wave of reassurance.

"Gary Ridgeway." Will says and his eyes flicker back toward the statute, it seems to be speaking to Will sending an unspoken message between the two.

"Anyway, Will I'm sure you are doing a good job, you seem to be cooperating with your therapy sessions and I believe it's only a matter of time before Jack sees the progress." Hannibal smiled meekly, Will feels the wave of good praise but it doesn't seem to affect Will the same way.

His mind is clicking and he is no longer in a therapy session he's in the last victim's home she sleeps clutching her chest, but her eyes flutter open she doesn't appear to see Will but her mouth becomes a strangled muffle as another figure breezes past Will towards her.

She is pleading as the figure chuckles; _a familiar laugh_.

"Please don't i have a family! My kids-" She stumbles over her words, digging for a excuse. "My kids are supposed to see me next week!!" 

The figure feels no remorse, he sighs then simply presses a unseen knife against the woman's throat, she gurgles on her own blood, it's the most messy murder of them all, then as the figure comes into full view Will sees Hannibal with a wolf grin handing Will the knife.

"Will?" He heard a voice in his hallucination, he can't pull away from the vision.

Hannibal then pressed his lips that strangely have blood upon them against Will's he pulls on his neck forcing them into a hard messy kiss, Will finds himself enjoying the taste of blood upon his lips.

Then he snaps himself away from the vision, he is once again in Hannibal's office. 

"Will?" Hannibal is quickly at Will's side after the man finds himself suffering an anxiety attack.

"Will, what is wrong? What is it that you're thinking?" Hannibal pressed a oddly cool hand against Will's forehead the man was breaking out in a fever, and Will still hadn't spoke a word.

Will _trusts_ Hannibal he even loves _him_ , not that he would be telling him anytime soon. Hannibal is still speaking, but Will seems to block it out each word the doctor says to him is mush, he couldn't even think.

Will collapses into Hannibal's outstretched arms; without thinking.

"Will, do I need to call an ambulance?" Hannibal pushes back a sweat drenched lock, and Will finds himself not frightened by the older man he wants inside his world, he wants to be at Hannibal's side as they _kill_ together.

"Hannibal, you're the ripper aren't you?" Will says finding his voice a bit weak, he wishes he held a glass of water.

Hannibal holds his breath in, he opens his mouth several times then finding his voice he speaks, his tone was friendly and knowing.

"Will, you're not afraid are you?"

Will shakes his head no, he was enjoying the warmth from the other man's body.

"Are you going to tell Jack or any of the FBI?" Hannibal gripped his hand tightly around Will.

"No, I'm not. Hannibal I'm losing my mind I must be but I want to help you..." Will feels his heart race, knowing he had just exposed Hannibal for a murderer he wasn't turned away in fact he was pulled in more.

"Help me with what?" Hannibal asked but Will could hear a sense of relief in his voice, as if he had been expecting Will to ask him.

"I want to help you...I want to assist you...I swear I won't tell a soul and Hannibal?" Will forced himself to speak louder, he watched Hannibal turn to face him.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Will says and without another thought he pressed his lips against Hannibal's who didn't push him away, instead he felt his weight swift as he cradled Will inside his arms, and Will knew his answer.

Hannibal wanted Will to be his, and Will was ready to prove whatever he needed to show he was only _Hannibal's_.


	2. Two

Watching Hannibal cook their meal, after a newfound string of murders that the FBI was afraid to admit was beginning to link the ripper with the crimes. Will wasn't afraid, he felt like he was sharing a inside joke with the older man.

The women were all killed in a new way, after finding out that Hannibal was the reason for the murders and he was the ripper Will wasn't scared of him he found himself to be even more _attracted_ to the doctor.

He took a bite of the Cobb salad he was eating while Hannibal cleaned up the mess, while Will protested to help Hannibal insisted Will should relax of course he found himself at ease, with almost all of their secrets exposed Will found his job almost too easy even Jack had noticed the changes in Will, the ripper was still a growing matter but the FBI had much bigger cases that were fresh and desperate need to be solved. 

"Will? Are you alright?" Hannibal stood holding out a bottle of wine with two glasses and Will smiled sheepishly at the older man.

"I'm fine, a bit tired but-" Will trailed off as Hannibal cupped his face, he stared into the older man's eyes before he could speak the doctor was pressing his lips against Will's it was a warming gesture he could smell his cologne, a hint of musk and most of all Will was kissing back feeling their lips move against each other it was everything he wanted.

Hannibal broke the kiss before pouring Will a glass of wine, the sun had just set and it was casting a lovely view inside of Hannibal's open kitchen, Will felt his lips tingle as he looked up to see Hannibal smiling at him.

Will had no reason to feel embarrassed but he felt his cheeks fare up he was _blushing_. What was wrong with him? He wasn't a _schoolgirl_ on his first date.

"Will, after I'm done with putting away the last few dishes I believe we should go out..." Hannibal said modestly and Will noticed the man himself hadn't poured a glass for himself, he thought nothing of it but it still bothered him.

"Go where?" Will sipped his wine slowly he watched Hannibal trail back into the kitchen while remained almost glued to barstool; his salad along with Hannibal disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Out Will, tonight I shall show you how I target my prey." Hannibal shouted from the kitchen and Will felt himself shift. _Was he turned on by crime?_ He was an FBI informant not some henchman to murder.

What was wrong with him.

Will remained silent awaiting Hannibal's return, suddenly the wine was too much he found himself holding onto the counter for support, he ended up bolting from the barstool; luckily he had been to Hannibal's home many times for dinners, lunches and other matters including when Will would black out and end up driving to the doctors house.

He pushed the bathroom door open trying not to slip on a bat mat he ended up gripping the toilet for support as he gathered on his knees he flung the seat open and felt everything he had digested that evening being brought back up.

Will felt his forehead become clammy as he sweated, he pulled off his tweed jacket tossing it into a corner of Hannibal's quite elegant bathroom, he could smell his vomit upon him he found a washcloth in the cabinet and began washing his face off, he had never felt so disfigured.

The cool water was splashed across his face, as soon as he was finished he picked up his discarded jacket, while he could still taste vomit he found Hannibal's mouthwash he raised the bottle to his mouth fighting against the bitter pain from the mint taste that burned his throat.

Surely Hannibal had witnessed everything or at least _heard_ everything.

As Will was thinking, he heard a rapid tapping, "Will are you alright?" Hannibal's voice was cautious as if he was afraid to hurt the younger man.

"I'm okay...just freshening up, I'll be out in a sec." Will tossed the washcloth into the laundry bin, he placed his jacket over his arm before opening the bathroom door revealing Hannibal who wore his usual suit his hair was gelled back and he seemed very patient.

"Will, you look pale as a ghost. Are you _sure_ that you are alright?" Hannibal moved out of Will's way as he fell against a chair thankful for its softness.

"I'm fine, lets go before I fall asleep." Will said, without warning Hannibal scooped Will up into his arms, like a scolding parent he shook his head in disapproval.

"Will you are not alright! I insist we stay home this evening until possibly tomorrow when you feel better." Hannibal was carrying Will towards his bedroom and he felt a singe of worry he had never stayed the night at Hannibal's let alone romantically.

"Wait, where will I sleep?" Will sounded confused although he already knew the answer, he could still picture the sofa; but Hannibal shook his head pushing the bedroom door open.

"William you shall sleep in here with me.." Hannibal caressed the younger man's face that made Will shiver beneath the man's touch.

Will was exposed to a simple bedroom a four poster bed set with a bed set that was a plain grey colour although it could of been sliver, Will felt tired although it was barely seven at night. He noticed the walls were painted a eggshell white, there was two different dressers and a closet that remained closed, he saw a mirror beside the master bathroom.

His mind begin to shut down, he could barely make out the shapes in the room any longer, he closed his eyes and felt Hannibal pulling his flannel shirt over the top of his head along with removing his glasses.

Will was feeling skittish, "What are you doing?" Hannibal had begun to undo the buttons on his jeans, his head swirled more inside, he couldn't think clearly.

 _My dear Will you've been drugged!_ A small voice screamed inside him, he shook his head Hannibal would never _hurt him_ Will was in love with the man, he wouldn't-.

"Will don't fight it." Hannibal himself was removing his clothing, he looked in charge while Will looked like a beaten dog, he hugged himself against his knees, knowing his mind was in no position to fight _back_.

Hannibal position himself overtop of Will who still was wearing his boxers, he held onto them with all his might, terrified of what was happening. He felt his eyelids droop, he wanted to scream he could scream but what could would it do?

"Will let go of your underwear this is just embarrassing," Hannibal chuckled darkly as Will looked on like a scared lamb.

This wasn't happening, Will loved Hannibal he wasn't being _raped_. Rape didn't happen to men, it couldn't, he loved-.

"No...Hannibal." Will said with his voice small enough to be heard by a mouse, Hannibal pretended to take no notice with a effortless try he pulled Will's hand away scratching it in the process, he felt his arm colliding into the bed pole, sending a rash of pain throughout his body.

"Will, do you trust me?" Hannibal said acidity.

Will opened his eyes to see the man smiling wickedly at him, all the friendliness had dissolved from his face.

Will wanted the same caring friendly doctor he had met months ago, not this he didn't want this.

A _monster_.

"Hannibal stop please, you're hurting me." Will tried not to let his tears escape him, he was okay Hannibal loved him. 

His underwear were torn off, tossed into a corner in Hannibal's room. He felt Hannibal rub his hips against Will's own, Will felt his dick become stiff.

Hannibal pressed his lips against Will's lips pressing softly, then he chuckled softly.

"This won't hurt too much Will." Hannibal managed to say until Will's breathing became hitched as Hannibal pushed himself fully into Will, his member was practically leaking as he begin to move inside Will.

He felt a spasm of pain inside him, it wasn't pleasant, his eyesight was becoming harder to focus on anything in the bedroom, he heard Hannibal mumble something in his ear then he saw nothing but darkness.

"You're mine, Will and you will never be anyone else's..." Hannibal said as the drugged man passed out beneath him.

He looked at Will and thought if Will ever deceived him or fell in love with other person he would kill Will and then Will would never be anyone else's besides his own.

___

Will woke up when a very pale, very faded beam of blue light struck him in the face from Hannibal's minuscule window. He felt hung-over, ever though he knew that he had been drinking he had vomited up the contents of his wine but something wasn't right.

His whole body ached he gripped the blankets to find Hannibal was no longer in bed with him, his clothing from the night before was folded in a neat pile on the bed.

He felt used, he could taste bile rising inside him, he couldn't fathom to bring up the word.

 _Raped_.

The house was silent as Will climbed from the bed he nearly couldn't walk whatever Hannibal had done to him it wasn't pleasant it had been unpleasant and he had been hurt in the process.

He silently cried as he crumpled onto the bare floor, feeling the cold hardwood floor he shivered, he loved the older man; how could he just hurt Will and walk away?

Did he not love Will, or was he using him?

"Fucker." Will said beneath his breath as he gripped onto the banister he looked at the clock it was nearly noon, he lunged to the bathroom as he felt bile rise he gripped the toilet as nothing came out he dry heaved then switched the shower on afraid of even being alone too long he barely felt the scolding water as he cleaned himself.

He patted himself off with a towel before dressing quickly, his dark curls were wet and dripped onto his flannel shirt he couldn't look at himself in the mirror. 

Ashamed of himself he guided throughout the elegant house, the winter skies were offering cold harsh winds as he found the front door. 

Hannibal's car was no where in sight, Will nearly let out a squeal of delight before he made it to his car he casts one more look at the house, he tried to remember anything from last night, nothing besides puking in the bathroom came back to him.

Will felt as if he was being watched as he drove away, when he was almost twenty minutes away he pulled into a gas station to find a local paper before he even entered the store a headline seemed to scream at him.

 _Ripper strikes again!_ Was it possible when Will was drugged and out cold Hannibal had gone out without him?

Without warning Will let out a high shrilled laugh; it was absurd.

Will left the gas station without buying anything, tonight when he saw Hannibal at their session he was going to prove to the man he was capable of murder and could take control.

Will was nearly home when he spotted a dog lying in someone's driveway, it seemed sickly he pulled on the side of the road. 

He switched his engine off opening the door the dog whined as if it had been hurt. Will crouched beside the dog that was so dirty it seemed grey but had once been a brilliant shade of brown. He found its name tag.

"You're _Winston_." The dog wagged his tail before he began to whine again, the dog's ribs were showing and Will noticed blood was pouring the dog's neck, he had been so hungry the dog had began to _eat himself_.

Will found an old blanket in the bask of his trunk as he wrapped the injured dog he soothed Winston as the dog seemed to protest, "it's okay boy." Will looked on the dog's collar once more it belonged to a _Garrett Jacob Hobbs_ and there was an address.

Will knew how he was going to prove Hannibal, he made sure the dog was secured as he gunned the car into gear, with the address was only twenty miles away Will was angry at himself, Hannibal and with no one to take his anger out on, whoever Garrett seemed a perfect excuse.

He could picture the man coming home distraught from work, he could picture the once healthy dog jumping up to see its owner, while Garrett would only shout at the dog and then he would strike it across the head or then proceed to kick the dog.

He pictured the dog being forced to run its life as the man tried to take anger out on the poor defenceless animal.

He dug his nails into the steering wheel he wanted nothing more than the mercy of Garrett.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm celebrating the madness of the season two promo photo, sorry for a short chapter and thanks for all the support! Xo

Will pulled up to the Hobbs residence, he sat unmoving watching Winston whine as the poor animal slept. He watched the house with careful eyes, there was only one car in the driveway it seemed to be a average home with nothing out of place, a well kept garden was in the front yard,  
for a moment it seemed like no one was at home, he was about to switch his engine back over to abandon his purpose. 

Will noticed a curtain move in the window, he looked again and noticed a small pale hand in the window. Will opened his door quietly shutting it, he awaited for Winston to protest or for an alarm to go off in his mind telling him he was wrong.

Nothing came.

He wondered what kind of person who's home was so elegant and taken care of could abuse a poor animal, he closed his eyes wondering how _Hannibal_ would take this matter into his own hands; would he even care? 

Walking up towards the door, he clutched his tweed jacket his body ached, from each movement picturing in his mind that he was no longer the _fragile_ Will he was _indifferent_ he stood outside the door before knocking he pressed his ear against the door, listening for any signs of life.

He couldn't hear anything not even the noise of a tv, he pictured Garett sleeping upstairs drunk perhaps. He toyed with the doorknob careful to wear gloves unsure what could be awaiting on the other side. He turned the knob once and found it unlocked, to his surprise it almost seemed too _easy_.

Inside the home he was welcomed by the scent of cinnamon, musk and a flowery scent. He closed the door gently the home itself was simple and inviting Will saw a few framed family photos hung among the wall, a man who appeared to be balding, a woman with a worn smile and light hair and a younger woman she held dark hair and frightening cold blue eyes, there were more photos arranged from oldest to newest, he guided past them avoiding the kitchen and living room.

He descended the stairs with three rooms. One was a bathroom it was emptied, the other bedroom was what appeared to be the master bedroom with no one in sight, he cursed under his breath finding the other bedroom was emptied as well it appeared to be a guest room, he sighed before climbing back down.

He entered the living room to see a another door unseen before, he stood outside the room he could hear music playing he saw a light on bleeding out from the crack, he gently turned the knob to see it was another room a girl's room.

The room was painted a faded pink, perhaps from childhood now long forgotten, the plush carpet was a disguise towards Will's entry.

There was a daybed in the corner the sheets unmade and with piles of clothing in one corner and posters, photos clung to the walls, he caught his breath spotting someone was indeed in the bedroom, a girl from the pictures was facing towards the wall, she sat at her desk with headphones on and her computer in front of her.

She didn't even turn around as Will's heart began to pound against his chest, he felt all the blood inside his body turn to ice, the girl was wearing a simple outfit jeans and a flannel shirt. She appeared to be lost in her own world.

What would Hannibal do was certainty the question, he watched the girl stretch her arms; when it occurred to him her pale hand matched the one he had seen in the window minutes ago. 

The girl turned around in her chair, she stood up and locked eyes with her intruder, her blue eyes appeared frozen in place with fear, she quickly dashed towards her bed, Will spotted the phone before her; she cleared out of his way.

"Please don't hurt me, my dad he- had plenty of money in his safe, don't please I'm only seventeen." The girl spoke with her voice shaking with each word.

Will almost turned on his heel at that moment to leave, when a thought occurred to him. "What's your name?" Will said watching the girl begin to search the room frantically desperate for an escape.

"Abigail..please let me go I won't tell anyone _ever_." She began to sob, that's when Will felt disgusted he understood why now people would say anything do _anything to stay alive_.

Will simply took the girl by her wrist watching the fear enlighten in her eyes, he was _enjoying himself_. "Please...I will do anything, let me go." She pleaded, her eyes were red from crying, Will felt no mercy he pictured Hannibal in his place taking a knife pressing it to her neck.

"I don't care." Will said simply before placing a hand over her mouth, "if you want to live you're going to cooperate with me or you're going to be on the evening news with your body in the ditch." 

Abigail nodded, her body began to shake as he dragged her across the room. "You're coming with me...you're father is going to see what it is like to lose something."

That's when Abigail begun to scream with each noise music to Will's ears, he couldn't believe how naive how simple the girl had been. "Shut up." He raised his free hand smacking the girl, sending her into shock; she passed out from fear.

Will swung her body over his shoulder, after making sure no one was on the road he quickly tossed the girl into his trunk.

He couldn't wait to show Hannibal what he had done.

___

"Please!!! Let me go!!! Help me!!" Abigail shouted from the back of the trunk, Will paid no mind he only smiled. He had spent the rest of the day taking care of Winston he had bathed the dog and he had never seen a dog eat so much in life. 

Winston now was at Will's home sleeping on the sofa, Will was driving, almost to Hannibal's home all was forgotten; he understood Hannibal was only trying to _love him_.

Abigail begun to screamed more, Will only sighed turning onto Hannibal's driveway the home was alive with lights he could already picture the amused look upon his face.

Switching his engine off, he heard Abigail had begun to hyperventilate, he paid no mind as he climbed up the stairs of Hannibal's home he didn't bother with ringing the doorbell, he entered smelling the aroma of coffee, Hannibal appeared with his hair hanging in his face he appeared to be sweating. He peered passed his shoulder spotting two platters of food.

Hannibal had prepared what appeared to be a simple soup, he wondered if he was making up towards his behaviour from the other night. "What did you make?" Will had almost forgotten about Abigail.

"Chicken noodle soup homemade." Hannibal said simply before pressing Will against the wall, he felt feverish against Will's body.

"Will, I thought you would never show up." Hannibal planted a kiss upon Will's lips he found it urgent, he could taste a rich wine and something else he couldn't quite place it's name.

"I picked up someone." Will said with his breathing husked from the single kiss. Hannibal raised his eyebrows at the younger man.

"What do you mean Will?" Hannibal pressed his mouth against Will's throat and breathed his scent in, he then without warning began to nibble gently upon his neck, Will moaned gently.

"I-I have a girl in my trunk." Will said in between his heavy breathing and Hannibal rubbing the base of his jeans.

Hannibal simply chuckled in his ear, he pulled away looking at the younger man with a sense of pride, "where did she come from?"

Will sighed and begun to explain what had happened that day, including Winston and how easy it had been, Hannibal nodded in the right places, he continued to caress Will's face the food long forgotten.

"Why did you kidnap this Abigail, simply because her father is a monster?" Hannibal asked in a pleased tone.

"Yes, Garett needs to be shown what it's like to lose someone." Will mumbled in agreement.

Hannibal pressed his lips once more against Will's the kiss became more rushed and they only stopped when the two needed air pressing their calmly foreheads against one another.

"I love you Will, you've done good." Hannibal his voice thick and husky.

Will smiled a ghost of a smile, he couldn't believe how much he had shown Hannibal he was in capable hands, "I love you too Hannibal."

Hannibal nodded before turning towards their food, "perhaps we should reheat these, sorry about that."

Will began to laugh, everything seemed so casual and easy, Hannibal released him from his grip and Will found himself longing for more.


	4. Four

Will sat awaiting at the table, he watched Abigail carefully, it had been a full month and the police had turned up empty handed in her disappearance, Will had not seen anymore of the ripper case after Jack Crawford had assigned Will to other pressing matters.

It didn't matter Will was now part of preying on Hannibal's new victims, being part of the FBI did have it's perks even if it meant being a teacher or a puppet for Jack to control. He would at lunch or whenever possible find a file on some pathetic woman who in their life had done something awful, Will was more energetic and happy now. 

His colour was returning to his face, he could eat regularly again and he no longer suffered nightmares. He sat his cup of tea down, watching Abigail who was slowly smiling, he felt his eyelids become heavy with each sip . 

Without another chance to ask why Abigail was laughing he closed his eyes, remembering the conversation he had shared with the young girl.

He felt a cool hand lifting him, then he felt a soft surface and then darkness.

____

It was a cool evening and Will sat outside of Hannibal's elegant home he was awaiting until Hannibal was done _with his chore_ , then Will could go back inside and not faint, in truth he wanted to see what Hannibal was doing. 

He could hear silence inside the home, opening the door Will walked down the elegant hallway, passing Abigail's room who Will sensed was developing a case of Stockholm Syndrome, her room was quiet with the low hum of the tv played on, she never spoke unless she needed to.

Will wondered now why he had even bothered to kidnap the poor teenager, she was after all innocent. He sighed pressing his ear against her door he heard nothing, opening it he saw the young girl sleeping beneath the guest room's bed covers.Hannibal had provided the girl with clothing, and whatever her simple needs were. Will had only kidnapped her for what?

 _A rush? A high_? Will shook himself, looking behind him he closed the door quietly. Although he was barely making any noise, Abigail sat up bolting, she peered her eyes towards the source of noise.

Her mouth made a small 'o' before she spoke, her voice soundly dryly. "Mr. Graham? What why are you in here?" 

Her eyes moved towards the closed door, her dark blue eyes becoming more frightened each moment. "No oh God _please no_. Don't kill me." She breathed out arching her small body up her bed.

Will didn't move any closer towards the young girl, instead he closed his eyes picturing himself in her place, a strange unstable man had kidnapped Abigail for no given reason, and now was in her room late at night. 

"Abigail, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice steady as he moved an inch towards her bed. "I promise." 

She seemed to scoff in despite of her fear, "sure that's why you closed the _door,_ you're not going to _hurt me_ I find that hard to believe." She folded her feet beneath her, her breath perfectly hitched as Will sat in the chair beside her.

"If I was going to _hurt you_ , I would of sent Hannibal in the damn room." Will said sounding irritated, he switched the lamp on beside Abigail's bed, lighting the young girl's facial features up.

Her blue eyes burned into Will's own, usually Will never saw the girl not before she was dressed for the day and she aways seemed to wear something to guard her neck, a scarf, a turtleneck sweater or her hair. Tonight Will saw her dark chestnut hair was pulled away, revealing a deep faded white scar, on her neck. 

It was a ugly jagged shaped like the letter 'V', Will sensed that Abigail felt self conscious he pretended to become invested in a carpet pattern. In the corner of his eye he watched her untie her air placing it over the white scar.

Looking back up, she seemed to be quieter. "Who did that to you?" He couldn't help as the words fell from his mouth.

Abigail sighed, "it's always who did that, or were you attacked by a wild animal." She laughs quietly to herself as she brushed more of her dark hair with her fingertips. "They always, _always_ become interested in the scar, not the story, I could tell them my cat did it, I did it or my mad drunken ridden father did it in a fit of rage." 

She looked up to Will, her dark eyes filling with moisture, "stupid little girls." She says heartily, "I could never be normal like them, while their parents took them out for ice cream or a zoo trip. My father took me on _hunting trips_. Mr. Graham, do you want to know what we hunted?" 

Will swallowed hard, he could feel himself becoming clammy as he wiped his forehead he nodded slowly, "What did you do, Abigail?"

"My father and I hunted young girls, roughly around the same age of me, sometimes it was by chance other times it was simply dangerous." She laughed crudely, her eyes watered more. "If I didn't help my father he would _hurt me_ , or worse my mother." 

"Did you kill-."

Abigail interrupted Will, "I never killed anyone, I was the _bait and on cleanup duty._ If that answers anything." 

"He would kill girls similar to my appearance, same hair colour, height and he would harvest their organs, do you care to know what happened to their organs?" She asked folding her hands in her lap, her flower nightgown seemed unsuitable on Abigail.

Will felt his throat become dry, he tried picturing the poor innocent Abigail and now she was lost in Will's mind, replaced by the monstrous Abigail that sat before him. "How many years did you...do this for?"

"Since I was twelve, now recently my father and I haven't been hunting since the case of the ripper begun, and Mr. Graham he is aching for a new hunt." She brushed her hair with her fingertips again before laughing.

"How did you get that scar?" Will mustered up any remaining courage he had, "you didn't do it yourself, you would of killed yourself."

Abigail pushed back her curtain of hair revealing the scar, "I learned the hard way of not listening to my father. In a fit of his drunken rage he had nearly sliced my throat open, when he realised what he had done, he seemed to have broken his trace , after that I never doubted my father again." Her voice was cold, filled with emptiness.

"I'm sorry." Was all Will could say.

She flashed him a angered look, "you're sorry? You my _kidnapper_ , I just admitted to you I'm a murderer and you're _fucking sorry?_ " Abigail wiped her eyes.

"There is nothing I'm sorry for, I killed and help kill possibly over a hundred girls, if anything you and Hannibal will _kill me_. So it will end." Her voice no longer held concern as she snapped angrily.

"End what?"

"End the madness." Abigail said simply, then she pulled her hair back over her scar before rolling back onto her side, their conversation was over for now.

___

"I said Will, are you alright." Hannibal's voice was somewhere, Will couldn't see it, as he opened his eyes he was no longer sitting at the kitchen table, he was in bed with Hannibal. 

Will couldn't remember how he had gotten there, the last moment he could see was drinking tea that Hannibal had prepared. 

Abigail had begun to giggle as she consummated her tea, while Will had felt his head become more groggy, he felt the early morning sunlight highlighting Hannibal's face, Will was still in his clothing as he moved he saw that Hannibal was holding his hand, the soft cool touch somehow comforting to Will.

"You were dreaming, I think you were having a nightmare." He kissed the top of Will's head, softy he could feel the lips pressed against his hair.

"Was I talking in my sleep, or something worse?" Will offered, watching Hannibal stroking Will's head gently.

"You Will were talking in your sleep, you kept repeating ' _not Hannibal! No'_. What was it about?" Hannibal asked sincerely, his clear eyes burning into Will's own.

"I think it was about losing you." Will said easily, he couldn't tell the older man he had suffered a nightmare when Abigail and her father had chased Will and Hannibal throughout the forest, with the dream ending with Abigail killing Hannibal.

"Will I can promise you, you shall never lose me. I love you." He pressed his lips softy against Will's own before returning to stroke Will's hair.

"I love you too, after all it was just a silly dream." Will said artlessly, he closed his eyes remembering the tea the night before, "Hannibal what was in that tea last night?" 

Hannibal seemed generally surprised by Will's question. "It was a calming anti-anxiety pill mixed into the tea, you had never seemed so tense before and I think you needed a good night's rest. It's almost two in the afternoon." Hannibal's voice musical to Will's ears.

Wait almost two in the afternoon?

Will sat up breaking the calming scene, "Holy shit, I have a class this afternoon, oh fuck Hannibal I have to go- I'll come over tonight."

"Will you don't-."

Will silenced Hannibal pressing their lips together, he could taste coffee, toast and mint upon the older man, the kiss broke after Will looked at his watch again.

"I'll see you tonight Hannibal, I love you." Will said breathlessly as he turned the corner he bolted out the front door, towards his car.

Starting the engine, Will moved his mirror to back out of Hannibal's driveway, as he went to buckle his seatbelt, something wasn't right.

He turned around in his car to discover he wasn't _alone_.

A man, the very same man that had been on the family photos in the Hobb's home was smiling wickedly at Will, holding what appeared to be a gun, he pressed it against the small of Will's back.

"Hello Will Graham, I believe you have something of mine- and don't worry your boyfriend is going to be involved with you and him being tied to a chair, and hey, I'll even let you two pick who Abigail and I get to kill, well you're both going to die, but now let the fun begin!" Garett slammed the pistol against Will's face drawing a blood from his nose, before Will could react, Garett slammed his head against the window causing Will to black out.

Will saw nothing but darkness.


	5. Five

"Abigail, grab his leg." A voice spoke in Will's mind. His head ached from being knocked out.

"This one?" Will heard Abigail speak as his left leg was jerked slightly. 

"No damn it the other leg." The man's voice sounded angered. Will wanted to open his eyes, he tried but as he opened them he felt more blind than before, with his hands being held by rope, he couldn't tell if someone had blind folded him or not. 

"Sorry..Dad." Abigail said meekly, Will was being dragged he was sure of that, he tried again to open his eyes when he felt himself being lifted onto what he could make out as a chair. 

He felt his head connect against the wall, while Garrett instructed Abigail.

"Tie him to this, around him." Garrett spoke in a hushed tone, as Will felt rope being tied around him, it occurred to him he hadn't heard a word from _Hannibal_.

"Where's Hannibal?" He muttered to himself, he felt the rip of the blindfold that bounded him, his eyes adjusted to the living room, he looked up to see Abigail who tossed the blindfold- at a second glance it was one of Hannibal's ties. She tossed it across the room, without much thought he tried to move his hands only to feel himself to become stiff as his arms burned against the rope that bounded him.

"Good, you're awake...as for your friend, not so much." Garrett appeared in front of Will, he held onto the gun still, Abigail's face was a mix reaction her darken eyes flashed from her father towards Will.

"Where's Hannibal?" Will spoke again, his breathing hitched as he tried to look behind him, he could hear someone else's breathing, in the corner of his eye he could make out a familiar strand of hair with dark blood dripping down it.

Will wanted to reach out, to grab onto Hannibal's hand. Moving his left hand barely an inch he could almost touch Hannibal's fingers.

"Hannibal, what did you do to him?" Will turned his head to face Garrett, who smiled. 

"Knocked him out is all, but likewise- aren't you wondering how I found out who took Abigail?" Garrett himself dragged a chair over towards where Will was tied at.

He sat in it facing Will, while Abigail remained silent her eyes flicking back and forth. She gripped onto Hannibal's counter.

"Why...did you tie Hannibal up? He didn't do anything! I'm the one who took Abigail..not _him_." Will shouted, nothing not even a small chance would free Hannibal.

"That may be true, but he did know about Abigail's whereabouts, could of gone to the police to tell them about his psychopath boyfriend's behaviour.." Garrett grabbed Will by his hair shoving him slightly, he could smell his sweat upon him, he tried to lean his face away from Garrett.

"He loves you doesn't he?" Garrett chuckled, "I think two psychopaths in love should die together don't you?" 

"No, you can't kill Hannibal he didn't-." Will was silenced by Garrett pushing the gun against his temple, "go ahead _kill me_. Just let Hannibal go." Will felt a tear slide down his face.

"I'll get to that part, this is just much too fun, watching you squirm. "I found Abigail, after following you home one day, after all my dog is microchipped and it's amazing what you can find on Google these days, typing your name in was too easy..now finding you here that was a feat itself." He removed the gun placing it inside his pocket 

Garrett whom seemed to be enjoying himself, didn't notice that Hannibal was awaking, he groaned as his head shot up.

"What- Will, what is happening?" Hannibal said in a undertone. 

Will moved his left wrist again wanting to free himself and Hannibal but it was of no use, he looked up to see Garrett rounding the corner, "no please no." He spoke quietly as he watched Garrett greet Hannibal.

"Kidnapping well played, but I'm sorry your fate isn't that easy." Garrett patted his pockets before producing a knife, Will's eyes began to widen at the sight.

Will moved his left arm again, this time somehow it felt looser as he pulled. "Don't kill him, kill me instead." Will said grabbing Garrett's attention for a mere moment he hoped he could buy Hannibal some time. 

"Will don't-." Hannibal was silenced- as Garrett held his hand up. 

He moved one foot away from Hannibal, his eyes seemed to dance behind them, "you see Will, I told you that you two would pick who I killed first...this is too easy." Garrett laughed, grabbing Will's face Will couldn't move a muscle as he felt sweat pour off himself.

He lifted the knife with skilful fingers he pressed the cool knife against Will's cheek, "this might hurt a bit." Then without another word he dragged the knife across Will's face, he felt the brilliant sting as he cried out in pain, he felt the knife being wiped upon his own jeans. 

Blood trickled down Will's face, he could hear Hannibal curse beneath his breath, Will didn't care he was buying time, soon his death would come and Hannibal would watch him die.

"Now for that pretty throat of yours hmm, Abigail and you can have matching scars." He laughed at his own joke, Will watched Abigail helplessly cover her throat with her dark hair, something wasn't right.

"Abigail come here." Garrett commanded Abigail, who's face appeared ghostly as she walked towards her father.

"Yes?" She said in a hushed tone, Garrett placed the knife into her hands. She looked momently confused before looking at Will in horror.

"Abigail I know you can do it, after years and years..do it kill _Will_ , he kidnapped you teach him a lesson." He said encouraging her, her eyes wearied as she lowered the knife.

"Don't listen to the man Abigail he's out of his mind." Hannibal spoke soundly firmly, but Will could hear the older man's fright.

"Shut up." Garrett hissed, he nodded again at Abigail who was shaking almost.

"You're not a killer Abigail, that's why you can't do it." Will insisted, his face no longer felt sting instead he could hear his own heart in his ears as he watched Abigail nodding her head.

"Do it Abigail, you can go ahead it will be so easy." Garrett's patience was being lost as he watched his daughter shake, "stupid little bitch, I said fucking do it." 

Abigail raised the knife and Will prepared himself for the fatal blow, "I'm sorry." She said to Will, she turned to face her father.

"What are you doing!?" His face spasmed in a questioning expression, "kill Will now." 

Abigail gripped the knife with her right hand as her father realised slowly what was happening it was too late, the girl took the knife resting it into her father's stomach, she let out a screech of anger before twisting the knife sideways, as Will looked past the girl he saw Garrett looking upon her in a confusing expression.

"Abigail-." Was all he said before he fell to his knees, Abigail started to cry looking at the blood upon her hands.

Garrett now dead lied on the living room floor with his dark sticky blood pooling onto the floor, Abigail shook as she stood near Will. 

Abigail didn't say a word as she untied the two, she didn't even sniffle as she did this. Once Will was free he watched Abigail fall into his arms as she cried.

"I killed him, my own father." She sobbed out while Will patted her reassuring her. 

"He was a monster Abigail, you never killed anyone you're not a _killer_ , if you hadn't listen to him he would of killed you and us." Will said toneless, he watched Hannibal nod.

"Abigail we can fix this I can promise you this." Hannibal spoke for the first time.

Abigail pulled away from Will, she rubbed her eyes as more tears fell down, "how can you fix this?" 

Hannibal sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Firstly we must get rid of your father's body then we shall return you _unharmed_ , to your home and you call the police and make up something I don't care what it is." Hannibal said taking control of the environment, Abigail nodded not looking at Hannibal.

"Then we shall become your new fathers, you won't be a kidnapped victim this time, and we will fix this I swear." Hannibal says while he comes to Will's side taking his hand, "we shall become a family of a sort." He smiled at Abigail.

"Family? As in the three of us." Abigail said repeating Hannibal.

Then Abigail fell over onto the floor, "she must be taking the news in her own way." Will said, before touching the gash upon his cheek.

"It's only a matter of time." Hannibal takes Will's lips in his hand cupping them he kisses Will softly, before releasing him. "You were brave today."

Will nods not being able to say anything else, he looks upon Garrett's body wondering what Hannibal had in mind. 

"So what do we do about his body?" Will asks Hannibal who sighed deeply. 

"Will how fond are you of digging holes?" Hannibal says watching Will shift uneasily on one foot then onto the other.

"I can learn I suppose...."


	6. Epilogue

"Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham you both seek full custody of Miss Abigail Hobbs, if I'm correct?" The judge at family services court said to the men, Will sat down with Abigail awaiting for the verdict. It had been six months since Garett's death, and the two were still fighting for Abigail to adopt her. Now without any remaining family the option for the two men to adopt her was still varied. 

"You are correct judge, we are both well suited to take care of Abigail until she is ready to attend college next fall." Hannibal's voice smooth as silk while the judge seemed in awe by Hannibal himself, his charm was enough to make any man or woman be slept away.

"Apart from the strange situation, since this poor girl isn't yet a adult for almost another year, I think that what she needs is a stable home, two loving parents and a good environment for her to grow up in." The judge lowered her glasses smiling at Abigail who waved awkwardly back.

Will watched Hannibal who smiled his favourite crooked smile at the judge, "your honour Mr. Graham and I both have stable jobs and we have known Abigail for months I think it is only fair to grant us custody." His voice sounding more clever by the moment. 

The judge folded her arms looking around the courtroom before settling on Abigail herself. "Miss Hobbs, do you want these two men as your fathers, or would you prefer to be sent to a child services?" She said modestly.

Abigail appeared taken back as she stood up, making sure her scarf was in place around the scar on her neck. "Your honour I couldn't think of a better adoptive family, if it hadn't been for their kindness after finding me wondering the highway like a _lost dog_ , I think I could of ended up missing or perhaps dead." Her eyes appeared misted as she wiped away at them, careful not to smear eyes she sat down again.

Will and Hannibal had come up with the idea that they had found Abigail one evening after she had been _missing_ for a month. The plan had worked out very well, Abigail had played along too denying she knew anything that had happened during her disappearance. 

Her father's body had never been found, as of today he was still missing some paint it as a tragedy an orphan who had lost both parents. The media seemed to eat it up claiming Hannibal and Will modern parents, and heroes.

As for the ripper case, it had died out with Hannibal, Abigail and Will now hunted together only not in Virginia, they would go out at least a hundred miles away and they stopped laying the bodies out to be discovered, instead they were buried and forgotten. The FBI had closed the case for the time being since all it's leads had died out.

The judge seemed silent for a moment before shaking her head. "I've never seen such honesty in a courtroom, clearly Miss Hobbs belongs with you two as her fathers...with the right guidance I believe she'll be as successful as her _adopted family._ " The judge banged her gravel before Abigail leaped from her seat crushing Will and Hannibal in a hug.

"Mr. Graham and Mr. Lecter I grant you both full custody of Abigail Hobbs, have a nice day." The judge handed Hannibal the official paperwork while Will followed Abigail out into the hallway.

Abigail's face appeared flushed as she wiped away a few more tears, with Will not being good with comforting people he patted her on the back, "It's okay Abigail, everything is okay." He said unsure of himself.

Abigail looked up with her blue eyes botchy and red, she managed to smile. "I'm just happy, I have a _family_ , even though none of us are saints, it's the best family I could ever ask for." She engulfed herself into Will's flannel shirt, as she cried Will soothed her. 

Hannibal appeared holding out the official documents, "it's settled..we are officially a _family_." Hannibal said briskly, Abigail took the papers reading them while Will managed to grab ahold of Hannibal's hand. 

"We are Abigail's fathers now and I believe what we shall do firstly is decide what is best for the young girl." Hannibal said in a matter-of-face tone, using his free hand he trailed his hand across Will's chest. 

"So do I call you _Dad_ now or can I just stick with your normal names?" Abigail said handing Will the papers. 

"Just Will and Hannibal...we aren't forcing you any normal family routines, just be yourself." Hannibal said ushering the three out the front door, they climbed down the steps of the courthouse.

"I'm pretty sure Hannibal that most families aren't murderers, sociopaths or a cannibal." Will says sarcastically gaining a laugh from Abigail who had beat them to the car.

"I like our family, besides who's going to mess with a team like that? I rather face a bear in the woods." Abigail says climbing into the car.

Leaving Will and Hannibal both confused, Hannibal stops Will before he enters the car.

"Will wait..I just want to say sorry." Hannibal says locking his eyes with Will, "when I forced you to do things you should of never experienced. That was never okay." 

Will unsure what to say shrugs his shoulders, "It's okay Hannibal, I don't care..all that matters is I love you." 

"That's all I wanted to hear, Will." Hannibal places his hands on Will's hips as he presses his lips against Will's the kiss is soft and tender in many ways it's much like a new kiss or their first kiss it's the start of a new era.

Hannibal breaks the kiss watching Will who sighs heavily, "Will I love you no matter what." 

"You two need to get a room." Abigail says from the back of the car, sounding very much like a teenager and for a mere moment it seemed that they were a normal family, while Hannibal chuckled Will grabbed ahold of him kissing him once more.

Because they were a family, surely they weren't normal but Will didn't care, he was always going to be only Hannibal's and now if it involved taking care of Abigail it only made Will more happy to be part of everything that had happened to him.

Hannibal and Abigail something he never expected to be his, was now part of his family.

_FIN_


End file.
